


Happy Together

by daisydixon



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydixon/pseuds/daisydixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have to sneak around after everyone is asleep. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work. I've read fan fiction for YEARS but never got up the courage to write anything. This is a short one-shot to start off with. Good or bad, please leave comments :)

Daryl leaned against the porch railing, taking a long drag off his cigarette. His porch. Well, Rick's porch. Rick's house. The one assigned to him upon arriving in Alexandria. Daryl just got the couch, and he knew he was lucky to get that.

He wasn't exactly fitting in here. Townspeople would cross the street when they saw him walking by. Kids would ride past on their bikes and laugh. Good riddance. It meant he didn't have to listen to their petty problems. Whether or not they got their chocolate ration for the week. Having the hot water run out during a shower. It's like they didn't know the world was in the middle of the fucking apocalypse. Like they didn't know how hard it was for his group to survive out there. How hard it still is.

Daryl heard the front door creak open behind him. He turned around to see Rick wearing t-shirt and boxers, leaning against the door frame, rubbing one eye. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Daryl answered. "Can't quit thinking long enough to nod off."

Rick looked around them, seeing that they were alone, then gestured indoors. "Come upstairs?"

"Just let me finish this." Daryl lifted up his cigarette. Rick nodded and walked back inside, climbing the stairs to his room.

_After dark at the prison, Rick is working in the garden by flashlight. Earbuds in and walkman playing, he doesn't hear Daryl walk up behind him. "Hey!" Daryl shouts, putting a hand on the farmer's shoulder. Rick startles and turns of his music. "That's enough for today, man. Come in and get something to eat." Rick shakes his head. "I'm almost done." "Bullshit." Daryl grabs Rick's wrist. "I'll help you tomorrow. Come say goodnight to your kids." Rick sighs and lets Daryl lead him towards C block. He slips his arm around Daryl's waist. "Thanks, Brother."_

Daryl finishes his cigarette and flicks the butt over the railing. He takes his time downstairs, locking the door, closing the curtains. He hears Rick pacing upstairs and smirks at the thought. He slowly creeps up the stairs, partly not wanting to wake the kids, and partly to keep Rick on edge. When he reaches the door Rick grabs him by the arm, pulls him into the room, and shuts the door behind them. Daryl couldn't stop the smile which spread across his face, which Rick chuckled at.

_Daryl climbs the steps to the watchtower, ready to take his turn on watch. He opens the hatch and hears someone scrambling inside. "Hold on!" someone shouts. Daryl freezes with the door halfway open, unsure of what to do. A few moments pass and he pokes his head in. He sees Rick zipping up his jeans, back turned to him. Daryl tries not to laugh, but fails. "Did I interrupt something?" Rick, his face now beat red, looks over his shoulder at the sound of Daryl's voice. Seeing his friend, he starts laughing with him. Daryl speaks up "I could leave... or..." "Or?" Rick questions, his face becoming more serious. Daryl looks down at the ground. "Or... I could..." he sneaks a peak up to Rick. "...stay?" Rick walks over to the door, and Daryl braces for what's coming, but instead of violence Rick gently moves Daryl out of the way and closes the door, leaving the two facing each other, nose to nose._

Rick backs Daryl up against the door and kisses him hard, Daryl's beard rubbing against Rick's recently shaved chin. Daryl's hands slips under Rick's shirt, rubbing up and down his sides. Rick pulls back a little. "Here? Or the bed?"

"Here." Daryl reaches down to rub Rick's hardening cock through his boxers, getting a low moan out of the man. "Shh, you'll wake your kids." Rick gets to work unbuttoning Daryl's shirt and pulls it off along with his vest. By the time he is unbuckling Daryl's belt, the hunter has his hand down Rick's boxers, and gives him a firm stroke. Rick drops his head back, and Daryl takes the opportunity to kiss and suck his neck. Daryl starts a slow rhythm, and Rick takes hold of his shoulders to steady himself. Using his other hand to hold the back of Rick's head, Daryl pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. Daryl speeds up his strokes and Rick pulls his head back again. He doesn't last long, and soon Rick is moaning again and Daryl covers his mouth with his other hand. Rick comes over Daryl's fist and his whole body slumps forward. Daryl catches him, wiping off his hand on Rick's shorts.

After catching his breath, Rick drops down to his knees and unzips Daryl's jeans. He doesn't hesitate before taking his cock fully into his mouth. Daryl gasps and puts both of his hands of the back of Rick's head, gently thrusting into his mouth. One hand on Daryl's balls, and the other rubbing up and down his side, Rick knows exactly what Daryl likes and it isn't long before he comes. Rick swallows what he can but has to pull off, stroking Daryl's cock through his orgasm. "Fuck," Daryl breathes out. "Fuck," Rick agrees, then pulls Daryl over and onto the bed. He pulls the blankets of the two of them, and they quickly fall asleep.

_Daryl and Rick lay naked side by side on a cot deep within the prison. They had cleaned out a single room far away from the others specifically for the two of them to sneak away together. Whatever this was, they weren't prepared to share it with the group yet. However the excuses were wearing thin. There are only so many times you can say the generator or water line needs looking at, when no one else in the group has experienced any problems. "We should get back soon," Rick said, eyes closed. "We could just spend the night here." Daryl offered, but Rick immediately shook his head. "You know they'll worry. Send a search party. Then find us like this." "At least then we won't have to lie anymore." Rick opened his eyes and Daryl continued. "We have a good set up. Everyone's happy. They want us to be happy." Rick kissed Daryl on his lips, then on his forehead. "Soon, I promise."_

When morning comes, Daryl is still asleep in Rick's bed, blankets pulled up to his chin. He wakes up to a knock on the bedroom door, and Carl shouting "Dad, are you up yet?" Daryl nudges Rick, who groans in response. "Dad, Michonne is looking for you..." the door opens and Carl freezes in the doorway. Rick manages to lift his head up, and over Daryl's form he sees his son staring, eyes wide. "Sorry! I'll tell her you're running late or something." 

Daryl rolled over to face Rick. "Well, at least one person knows." Rick smirked. "Wait a few minutes. Then everyone will know." Rick pulled him into a lazy kiss, then whispers into his ear "I'm happy." Daryl smiles and whispers back, "Me too."

 

 


End file.
